troubleshooterfandomcom-20200214-history
Masteries
Masteries are a unique type of equipment that players can equip to give their characters a large range of different benefits. The effects of a mastery can range from simple things like stat and damage modification, to more complex functions such as influencing character specific abilities and providing new abilities altogether. every unit in the game has at least 5 innate masteries that cannot be unequipped know as Fixed Masteries, while the rest can be equipped through each character's mastery board. Equipping certain combinations of masteries onto a character's mastery board will unlock and automatically equip a mastery set for the character.__TOC__ Types of Masteries * Basic Class Masteries * Advanced Class Masteries * Race Masteries (Human/Beast) * ESP Type Masteries (Fire/Ice/Wind/Lightning/Earth/Water) * Non-Esp/Spirit Type Masteries Mastery Board (General information about mastery boards) List of Masteries Company Masteries (General information about Company Masteries) SP Masteries SP masteries affects on how the individual characters gain SP. In addition, having different SP type also affects the combat style and bonus of the character. There are 6 types of SP types with different characteristics and focus. To gain SP, one must use their correct type of Abilities and amount of Vigor used will be added as SP. Fire - Gain extra 20 SP upon defeating enemies. For every current SP, adds 2 damage bonus when attacking. Water - Gain extra 10 SP upon dodging enemy's attacks. For every current SP, gives 0.1% bonus dodge rate. Ice - Gain extra 10 SP upon blocking enemy's attacks. For every current SP, reduces damage taken by 2. Wind - Gain extra 5 SP upon hitting an enemy. For every current SP, gives 1% bonus critical damage. Lightning - Gain 10 SP upon landing critical hit on an enemy. For every current SP, gives 0.30% bonus critical chance. Spirit - Spirit users gain 150% of Vigor used for offensive abilities as SP while other type only gain 100% of Vigor used as SP. For every current SP, gives 0.1% bonus accuracy. Upon reaching full SP, characters will enter Overcharge state which giving them access to their special Overcharge abilities and all of their abilities will cost 0 Vigor for 2 turns. Overcharge Abilities are powerful but they have a really long delay, so use them wisely. Earth SP Masteries Earth SP masteries heavily focuses on increasing own defensive capabilities and boosting attack damage depends on how high self Earth Resistance and Armor. Fire SP Masteries Fire SP is focusing on offensive and revival. Allowing the Fire user to forget the damage and status debuffs they taken so they can deal more damage and even more damage when enemies are burned. Had the Fire user fall in battle, they can revive just to deal more damage to enemies. Lightning SP Masteries Lightning SP is focusing on offensive and retribution. They can convert damage taken to SP and energy so they will deal more damage the next time they attack. Wind SP Masteries Wind SP is pretty balanced in defense and offense. Wind type gets many mastery which provides decent damage reduction from all kind of attacks making them very durable and incredibly durable when attacked from further distance. On the offensive side, Wind provides bonus to knockbacking and delaying enemy's turn by stunning from knockbacking them or inflicting speed reduction debuffs while gets AT reduction upon defeating enemies, making them able to turn the tide of the battle. Ice SP Masteries Ice SP is focusing on defense and slowing or stopping enemy's movement. Ice mastery allowing the user to absorb lots of damage by increasing own defense power and freezing enemies on their tracks, so they will do no harm to allies. Should the Ice type needs offensive power, they can deal more damage to those who is chilled or frozen by the ice. Water SP Masteries Water SP is focusing on poison and elusive. While not very durable, its very hard to hit Water users. While their attacks aren't very strong compared to Lightning or Fire, Water user delivers poison to enemies, causing them to lose lots of HP per turn and softening them off. Spirit SP Masteries Spirit SP user cannot use ESP abilities as they don't have the elemental affinity to use them. However they can't be underestimated as they gain SP much quicker when using offensive abilities (150% vigor to SP rather 100% like other types). Spirit SP users also noticeable very accurate the more SP they have. Spirit users focuses on breaking enemy's blocking power and preventing enemy to dodge their attacks especially if they are more experienced than the targets. Should the Spirit user attacked by more experienced or stronger enemies, they will not give up easily and will further take reduced damage during Overcharge status. Race Masteries Human Focuses mainly in giving extra Training points capacity, mastery slots, better item handling and looting. Beast Basic Class Masteries Swordsman Elementalist Fighter Shaman Gunman Thrower Scholar Dancer